bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to Water (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Back to Water", Season 3, episode 4, 94th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Ojo drinking Water Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: I was... {sniffs} What's that smell? {sniffs} Ooh. I know that smell. This smells like... {sniffs quickly} a plug. From the bathtub. {sniffs and at the lens, gasps} It's you! {sniffs} Tell me. Have you learned to stop running water in the bathtub? Or you smell so good all the time? {laughs} Anyway, like I was saying; I was tidying up the house and having a nice, calm, quiet day... {enters the living room} when I am smarter than the... {Ojo passes by.} Hey. It's Ojo. {Ojo places a bottled water on the table.} What's Ojo doing there? {Ojo was about to the leave the living room, Bear grabs his shoulders on Ojo to stop.} Bear: he sees Ojo walking with a bottled water Okay, stop. Stop. Can you do me a favor, Ojo? Do me one favor or something. What are you doing? Ojo: Uh, yeah I was just carrying bottled waters to multiply a supply to keep on running. Bear: I know the water's running, Ojo. Cause every time you have a bottled water, then you go the kitchen, you come back, and it's empty you can go for more water in what's going on! I can't have you carrying 60 bottles of water at a time like this. Water, Oh, Water, Water, Water and What Do You Think? word "[[Water]" appears below.] Bear: "Water". We all know that water was one of these days. for a moment Like, how we feel about having fun in the pool. cartoon swimming pool appears on the left. The floatie is shown in the water. There's something beautiful we can go through our water supply. pipe appears in front of him. No, no, no. Not THAT kind of water supply. THIS kind of water supply. giant lake appears with a pipe next to it. Heh heh. That's better. You can always go with sinks that never want to run again. animated sink appears, along with a bunch of droplets on them. People say that bears love sinks. Sometimes, a sink isn't just the one for sinking, it's about sinking water. Water can sink. Oh, Water, Water, Water Won't you say your shape out loud? Are you small and round just like a raindrop or big and swirly like a cloud? Hmm... Oh, Water, Water, Water I like to spray you from a hose Oh, your raindrops falling in my eye and your snowflakes landing on my nose (Hey, how can water be so different? Or yet always be the same?) Oh, Water, Water, Water You know we make a perfect team 'cause I love to heat you on the stove and you're happy turning into steam Oh, Water, Water, Water You're so mysterious and wet You're just the greatest stuff I know when it comes to getting something wet Yes, you're the greatest stuff I know when it comes to getting something wet Cha-cha-cha. What Do You Think? Pip and Pop drift the Couch Bear: What were you guys doing? Pip: We're Making a boat. Pop: With pillows. Bear: Why? Why would you allow me to do that? Pip: Probably because the boat was made of pillows. Thinking to recommend that boat can float to the surface of the water! Bear: Guys, please. That boat was not made of pillows. And it's not a boat, it's a couch. The couch can't float in the water. Pip: Aw! Pop: We tried! Bear: Don't get so hazy. We work hard on water. When a couch doesn't float, it stands still. Pip: The couch standing still doesn't float on water, Bear. Bear: I don't care what you say, Pip. The thing is, you can't just make a boat with pillows. It's non-true, but...false permanent. Pop: And, for what? Making a boat with bottled waters thinking that the boat stays afloat? What a waste of money. Bear: But Pip, that couch won't stay afloat. Pop: Oh, don't I? Bear: No. No, you don't. Shadow's Story Bear: Sure hope Pip and Pop will drift away soon. {hears laughing} Wait a minute. Do you even hear that? {leans closer to the side and hears another laugh} That sounds like Shadow. I know! Let's just leave the living room for a second ask her about Water. Maybe she can tells us where the Kitchen Sink is. (enters the Downstairs Hallway) Remember, if we look real hard and sing our song together (to the audience) she'll might appear! Ready? ♪ Oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches stairway circle and raises his foot) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera starts to pan) ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (hollers) Shadow! (Bear tries to look at the floor until Shadow magically appears on the red hallway wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear! Bear: (peeks up) Huh? Shadow: I'm over here! Bear: Gah! Shadow, there you are. Things have been going on here. What have you been up to? Shadow: Oh, you don't have to tell me twice; Bear. I am just floating with my feet back and forth in a swimming out in The Otter Pond. Bear: That sounds like fun, Well, Shadow, have you seen Water? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. It's wet. Right here in the kitchen sink. We shadows help prevent kitchen sinks. Including you! Bear: Wow. I didn't thought about that. Well, Shadow, since you're here, do you happen to have...um, a story...for us? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. There's plenty of Water around here. But, I'll tell you one. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-In 1492, Columbus Christopher Columbus-That's me, Christopher Columbus! Shadow-Sailed the ocean blue Christopher Columbus-Well actually, it was a little more green. *ocean turns itself green* Yes, just like that. Shadow-With sails on front Christopher Columbus-*groans* I think I'm getting a little sea sick! *barfs* Shadow-And he discovered the new world Christopher Columbus-I claim this new world in the name of- *a group of the Indians approach him* Indian-Wait a second, we were here first. Your what's new, we claim you! Christopher Columbus-Oh... OK. Indian-Want some potatoes? Christopher Columbus-Sure! Uh, what's a potato? (glitter shines) Bear: {laughs} Wow. That was great, Shadow. Did...Christopher stay afloat? Shadow: I did not think Christopher stayed afloat, Bear. He passed out in the 1500s. And was never seen again. Bear: Oh....obnoxious, though. However; Shadow, boats stay afloat. Shadow: They do, Bear. Well, I'm off. If you can't wait to hear more stories from Water, {reaches her hand} try and catch me if you want to swim! {waves her hand and disappears} Bear: Bye, Shadow. Have fun in the yard! {laughs} That was a real good storyteller. {enters the kitchen} Treelo Forgets to dry his boots and Bath Time (Cut to: Kitchen) Bear: Okay. Now Shadow said she saw Water in the kitchen sink. There it is. {The song "Everybody in the Tub" begins as a short version.} Luna's Main Plot About Water and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: {exits the bathroom} Wow. We had a great day. {touches the stairway circle} You know, maybe Luna would love to hear about it. Come on. {goes upstairs, enters the balcony as Luna rises} Aha! There she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Well, hello, Bear. Things are going on everything here. Just like the lakes and streams. And how was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: Well...a little strange. I found out that Ojo kept carrying bottled waters every day. Luna: Precise. Bear: If I told Ojo to carry one at each bottle at a time, she knew that water is original. Luna: And what about Pip and Pop? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop were meant to say that couches can stay afloat, or drift away. But perhaps, overflowing might be a little bad. Luna: Oh. Overflowing water is just a remaining typo. What about Treelo, then? Bear: Hmmm...Treelo, well...he forgot to dry his boots off. On that end, it's often participated. Water is everywhere. Luna: Mm-hmm. In case for that point, I'll say it again. Both: Water, water everywhere. Luna: What a relief. We helped water to prevent a supply for everything. All right; Bear. It's time to rise by the reflections of the lake and long streams. Maybe the eclipse will come out as a crescent. Bear: True. True. Hey...Luna, since I am done talking about Water, will that be a stream and would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: You know, I was hoping you would ask. I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They Sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to the attic) Well thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Even the prevention of Water. See ya. {turns off} Oh. {turns it back on} And by the way, if you're self conscious to explain the situation of Water, keep on going. See you soon. {turns the lamp back off} Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts